


Vogue Silhouette

by ghostmeupgod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmeupgod/pseuds/ghostmeupgod
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has one secret. She was MDC, the new rising fashion designer, known for her intricate embroidery and beautiful pieces. After becoming a sensation after her piece with Jagged Stone's team, MDC was on demand for plenty of other icons and celebrities. With a documentary about Jagged Stone around the corner, and Marinette's reveal in the very last portions, what will happen? See what happens behind the scenes of MDC and her reveal as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. An MDC and Social Media AU.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> MDC AU for funzies !! enjoy :)) a few parts of this plot are HIGHLY inspired by How The Strings Intertwine by etherealizt !!

**TRENDING**

**JAGGED STONE INTRODUCES MDC ON THE RED CARPET**

Rockstar Jagged Stone talks MDC, the designer of his outfit on the red carpet last night.

2min

**WHO IS MDC?**

MDC is THE rising star of this year. Their design with Jagged Stone on the red carpet last night was absolutely stunning and intricate. The hand-stitched pattern is to DIE FOR!

3min

**MDC** ✓ @OfficialMDC

Thank you so much for all the love and support that you all showed on my design for Jagged Stone! I have tons of projects coming soon, and I hope you'll love it as much as this first one.

**MDC SUPREMACY** @duh24545751

replying to @OfficialMDC

IT WAS AMAZING!! I WAS IN LOVE WITH IT!!

**Jagged Stone ✓** @JaggedStone

replying to @OfficialMDC

I can't wait to see more of you, mate! Love working with you!

* * *

**NO ONE COULD DESCRIBE** Marinette's joy the night of the red carpet, and the aftermath of it. Jagged and Penny had told her that the design would take thousands of people by storm and that she could only imagine how many how many people would fall in love with it. She did imagine, and it was nothing compared to the number of articles and fan pages made for the name MDC that night and that morning. Working with Jagged Stone was always something she loved to do ever since she made the Eiffel Tower glasses in collège, but now she was in lycée, and so much was in store for her. The MDC accounts Jagged's team had made for her were verified instantly, and she tweeted early that morning, thanking all the people who'd complimented and wanted to see more of her work. MDC was her anonymous, side job she loved more than anything, but now people actually _knew_ MDC. They spotted her signature in Jagged Stone's looks before the red carpet. An embroidery here, a jacket here, a design there. The world of fashion had never seen such intricate handiwork from an amateur designer since god knows when. Nut now there was MDC, and they were going to rock the world with their designs like never before.

* * *

**HER DEBUT AS MDC** had passed, and she had so many projects released and lined up at this point. Marinette had heard rumors of her identity, including a notorious one from Lila. "MDC is my _best friend,_ " she lied, smiling slyly. Marinette rolled her eyes as Chloé came up from behind her, listening to the conversation Lila was having with their classmates as well. "She's insufferable," said Chloé, shaking her head. Marinette chuckled. "If only she knew who MDC was. Like you." Much to Marinette's earlier dismay, Chloé knew her identity, especially since her mother was the famous fashion critic Audrey Bourgeois, one of MDC's constant partners. At first, Chloé treated her a little nicer, before she started to see how much Marinette worked to create the designs that the people who followed had come to love. They'd become close soon after, Chloé covering for her absences more than Alya, who was in the dark about Marinette's pseudonym. "I'll bet you ten euros she'll start saying she's dating MDC in the next two weeks," Chloé gambled, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. "I'll say by next week," Marinette said, smirking. "You're on." They shook on it, slipping into their seats at the back right as Mme. Bustier walked in. 

* * *

**CLARA NIGHTINGALE WORKS WITH MDC, AGAIN!**

"Working with MDC is always so so fun," Clara says. "All they're designs are beauitful, and I can hope to work with them again soon."

1min

**JAGGED STONE ANNOUNCES DOCUMENTARY FEATURING MDC**

"Jagged Stone: The Documentary." Was posted on the British rock star's page, followed by a comment by MDC. "See you all soon ;)." 

23min

* * *

**" _YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE OKAY_ ," **Jagged said over the phone, talking to his honorary daughter, Marinette. He was always working with the young aspirant, who worked like there was no tomorrow. He, alongside Penny and her parents, had offered to take her out of lycée so she could take her time as a designer full time, but she disagreed. It would put suspicion over her, something that she wouldn't want. "Of course I'm sure," Marinette replied, who currently had Jagged on speakerphone, stitching together a long, flowing skirt under the sewing machine. _"Once your identity is out there, you can never take it back. You won't ever be able to hide your face again_ ," he warned, anxious for the young girl. "I understand that, and I understand that I need to stop hiding as well. Chloé has already tried to talk me out of this, but I want this." It was true. She did, a hundred percent. All the support she got from MDC's fans made her confident, and ready for this next step in her career. "And plus, I'm getting tired of hearing the rumors one of classmates keeps throwing around. It's tiring." She heard the rock star laugh, and she could've sworn she heard Penny chuckle in the background as well. " _I'll have Penny send you the paperwork, little one. And, you get to make your own MDC x Jagged Stone jacket now! Imagine, you could wear it everwhere!"_ he exclaimed, and Marinette giggled. "I already made myself one, albeit it was one of the first ones I made," she told him. He laughed yet again. "Well then MDC, the world is ready for you." She smiled, thanking Jagged and Penny for all the support they'd had given her before hanging up. She took the skirt, wrapping it around one of the mannequins in the room.

She heard the sound of a cough coming from the door, turning around to see Chloé, leaning on the doorframe. "Where's my MDC jacket?" she joked, seating herself on the couch on the other side of the room. This was MDC's design room, a locked door in the boulangerie's many living areas. They transformed it completely from a dusty extra storage space to Marinette's dream room, with light pink walls and yards and yards of fabric and thread. "Find your name on one of the hangers, I think it's there," Marinette said, smiling as she saw Chloé's face transform. "I was joking, you didn't actually have to..." Chloé trailed off, seeing the jacket hanging on one of the walls further to the right. " _Mon Dieu!"_ the blonde exclaimed, carefully taking the piece of clothing off the hanger. It was pastel yellow, the back covered in a hand-stitched embroidery of bees in a field of flowers, and MDC stitched small on the left cuff, nearly invisible in white thread. "Marinette, you didn't have to," she argued, taking her signature yellow cardigan off and putting the MDC jacket on. It fit perfectly well, matching with the white shirt and plaid skirt Chloé wore. 

Marinette examined her work on her friend, a shit-eating grin on her face. "I made one for you because you've helped me ever since you found out, and I know that throughout élémentaire and collège we couldn't even talk to each other, but now you're one of my closest friends. And I know you'll stick with me." Chloé had gone silent. "Oh, and I have something else for you. Look!" It was a signature MDC skirt, one that plenty of celebrities had been seen wearing, with their own different personalities stitched on. Chloe's matched her jacket like a set, a dull blue, stitched with white, flowing through the skirt. "Marinette, I will wear this on the day of the documentary and Lila can kiss my ass," holding the skirt close to her, before pulling Marinette into a hug. "Thank you." 

* * *

**mdc ✓**

_[A photo of a table, covered in cut thread, loose needles with thread looped through them, scissors, and a sewing machine. And then a card, signed with MDC's signature cursive, and the GABRIEL logo.]_

**mdc** I've been working on this project for the past few months, and this collection with me and the Gabriel Agreste brand is one of the things I can't wait for all of you to see. @GabrielAgreste @Gabriel

**gabrielagreste ✓** It was a pleasure working with you. 

**jessicalangley** HOLY SHIT ITS A COLLAB BETWEEN TWO OF MY FAVE DESIGNERS OMG OMG

 **iloveadrienagreste** DO YOU THINK ADRIEN'S MODELLING FOR THE COLLECTION????

 **justanotherfanpage** @iloveadrienagreste omg the serve if that happens FJSDKJFLSD

**gabriel ✓**

_[A photo, on a neat white table, with a ribbon and the "Agreste" logo printed on it. On top, a card, signed with MDC's signature cursive and the GABRIEL logo.]_

**gabriel** Both the designer's have been hard at work for months, preparing this collection for you to see. _MDC X GABRIEL_

**mdc ✓** Thank you so much for letting me work with you

 **gabrielagreste ✓** We really do hope you enjoy the final outcome.

 **a353456** they really did the collab of the century and barely paid any attention to the fact

* * *

**"MAMAN, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"** Marinette had screamed when Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, had contacted her through the MDC email. "Gabriel Agreste wants to work on a collection! With me!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng grinned from ear to ear, seeing her daughter screech in delight everytime Nathalie corressponded with her. Now, the collection was about to launch, a few months before the Jagged Stone documentary. Now, Sabine Dupain-Cheng was accompanying her daughter on her ride to the Agreste home, where they would exchange their final details for the photoshoot and introduce MDC to Adrien. Over the years, her crush on Adrien had gotten easier to deal with, especially with the extra confidence she had from becoming MDC. She was able to speak with him easier, and soon enough, she was able to talk to him without stuttering. But now, the nervousness was back. She was, and rightfully scared, of the idea of meeting Adrien. Not as Marinette, but as MDC. Her, alter ego, per se, was the source of her confidence, and now Adrien was going to meet her as MDC, too. 

The car drove drove through the gates, revealing the looming mansion of Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie stood at the foot of the steps, helping escort Marinette and her mother, out of the car. "Good afternoon, Marinette, and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, you are to meet with Mr. Agreste in his office, and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I shall lead you to the sitting room, as usual," the assistant said formally as they climbed up the steps to the entrance. "Thank you, Nathalie," the young designer smiled, and the assistant smiled back. Sabine was proud of her daughter, watching her become the sensation she became. She waved to her daughter as she was led to the sitting room, and Marinette headed to Gabriel's office. Marinette waved back, quickly slipping behind the familiar doors of Gabriel Agreste's office.

"Welcome back, Marinette," he said, shaking her hand as they settled into the lounge area of his office. "We have finally announced the collection, and now we need to start the photoshoot. I know you know my son, for he goes to lycée with you, and I do believe he would campaign the collection well," Gabriel said, getting straight to the point. "I agree. He would model well for the men's collection. Do you have any ideas for who would be a good idea for the women's?" Marinette replied, straightening her back. No matter how many times she'd seen him for this collection, she was still intimidated. "Well, I believe Chloé Bourgeois would be the right woman for the job," he raised an eyebrow at her. "I believe the two of you are close?" Marinette nodded. "We are. And she loved seeing the designs for this collection. Chloé would love to wear it as well." 

Gabriel smiled, just a little bit. "Then I think we have come to a decision."

"I think we have," Marinette smiled back. 

A knock sounded on the door, and a familiar voice came, muffled. "Father? You wanted to see me?" It was Adrien. He was here to meet MDC, but he did not know it yet. "Are you sure of this, Marinette?" Gabriel asked, and she nodded twice. So Gabriel got up, and opened the door for his son. "We had just finished. Please sit," the brand owner said, having Adrien sit beside him. "Marinette? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, gaze flicking between her and his father. "Well, we worked on a collection together, and we'd like you to model for it." 


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter ??

**ADRIEN GAPED AT HER,** making her flush under his scrutiny. “Collection?” he asked, “does that mean, like, you worked with him?” He pointed to his father. Marinette nodded. “But, my father was working with MDC, I haven’t met them yet but father said I would meet them today,” Adrien said, completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking to MDC.

“Is he always this oblivious?” Gabriel asked, a disappointed look on his face.

Marinette smiled. “Adrien, connect the dots.”

“Well, I know you like designing, and that my father and you have been talking ever since you won the competition,” he said, mostly to himself than the other two in the room. “But I also know that over the past months he’s been working with MDC and that I was supposedly going to model for it.”

Marinette and Gabriel nodded. “You’ve also drifted from Alya recently, and the rest of the class too. I know that you dislike Lila but you would never do that to your friends if you were busy.

“And Chloé has been talking to you as well. I’ve seen you exchange glances whenever Lila lies, and you seem to be getting along. She was never like that till last year?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gabriel asked, looking to Marinette. “It doesn’t matter. Adrien, what’s my name?”

“Marinette.”

“No, my _full_ name.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. MDC,” his eyes widened. “You, you’re MDC? _The_ MDC?”

Gabriel sighed in relief, thankful that his son wasn’t that much of an idiot. “Yes, she’s MDC, and with quite good fingers for embroidery.”

“I’ve been working with Jagged Stone for a while now, and him and I decided to debut me as MDC on that red carpet. And then I had tons of contracts with other artists and celebrities and I was just overwhelmed under it all.

“But, most of all, Chloé found out my identity after I started working with her mother for the second time. She was never really nice to me, I know, but then she became all supportive and making sure that I had alibis for lycée and all that. So we became friends,” the designer explained. Adrien’s jaw was practically on the floor. He knew that Marinette was a great designer with great potential, he had seen it whenever she brought something out or talked about projects. But what he never saw coming was that fact that she was one of the biggest of the year. “So all this time, Lila was never actually friends with MDC,” Adrien grinned.

Marinette smirked. “Chloé and I took bets for how long it’d take her to call me her boyfriend.” Adrien laughed, and his father grinned. “Well, Marinette, now that the cat’s out of the bag, why don’t you start fitting my son?” the older man suggested, handing her a measuring tape.

* * *

**MDC** ✓ @OfficialMDC

I’ll see you all at the showing.

**mdc x gabriel !** @randomusername

replying to @OfficialMDC

HOLY SHIT MDC IDENTITY REVEAL ?!

**Audrey Bourgeios** **✓** @StyleQueen

replying to @OfficialMDC

The world is ready to see you.

**Jagged Stone** **✓** @JaggedStone

replying to @OfficialMDC

Can’t wait it to be out of the bag, little one!

* * *

**MARINETTE HAD PILES UPON PILES** of homework to do, with no time to do it. Finalizing her identity reveal, exchanging messages with top magazines with the help of Penny, and so much more gave her so little time. But MDC was a success, and molecular physics was something she didn’t need to thrive in the fashion world. She currently sat in her design room, stitching feathers onto a bodice. The dress was for Isabelle Carter’s next performance, and she needed to finish the piece by the end of the week so her team could pick it up. The gold thread shined under the sunlight, the gold thread accenting the small array of pearl flowers at the hem of the skirt. Cutting off the excess thread, she finished, draping the dress over a mannequin—skirt first— before crashing into the chaise, exhausted.

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school!” was the first thing she heard when Marinette woke up that morning. Her mother was right, she had only minutes to get ready and changed if she wanted to run to school on time. Marinette had barely registered anything she’d grabbed to wear that morning before kissing her maman and papa goodbye before rushing off.

Chloé stood at the foot of the steps of their lycée, her signature jacket draped over her forearm, folded neatly. “If I hadn’t pulled the _mayor’s daughter_ act, the doors would’ve been closed on you,” she scolded, pulling her inside. “ _What in the world are you wearing?”_

* * *

**ISABELLE CARTER ON WORKING WITH MDC**

“Working with MDC has been my _dream_ since they debuted! Jagged Stone introduced me to them and I’m in love! This dress is singlehandedly one of my favorite things now.”

5min

**isabellecarter** **✓** ****

_[A photo of a beautiful, redhead woman in a billowing blue gown. Hand-stitched gold feathers a birds cover the bodice and skirt, and small, pearl petals glint under the light. The woman is backstage, taken on a film camera, smiling delightfully before she goes on for the show.]_

**isabellecarter** A dream come true! Thank you, MDC, for making a dress five year old me would love to pieces. I loved working with you, and I hope that everything is smooth sailing.

**mdc** **✓** Thank you so much, Isabelle! I promise I will make more gowns that your younger self would love <3

 **user43432** mdc is so powerful holy shit

 **fjdkjfksd** THE SERVE OMG

 **randomnamewooo** the way i want that dress yes

* * *

**sabrina** @sabbie123

MDC could run me over and i’d apologize for being in the way

**jay** @jayishot

replying to @sabbie123

SAME

* * *

**"MARINETTE, AT THIS RATE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE,"** Chloé scolded, looking sadly at a stray needle and thread and picking it up. "Have you even done any of your homework recently?" Marinette shook her head. "Nope." 

Two two were in the comforts of the design room, Marinette practically discarding her bag as she grabbed an unfinished project from the table. "I've got two projects for Clara Nightingale, Jagged's outfit for the documentary adverts, and a wedding dress," she said, barely even looking up from the silky cloth she was running under the sewing machine. "Can you believe it? My first ever wedding dress! I just sent Mila Romero the designs, and she's still picking them out." 

"I can't believe you're freaking out over the fact that you're making your first wedding dress instead of freaking out over the fact that Mme. Bustier doesn't know you're MDC and will most likely _fail_ you if you don't do anything," Chloé said, dropping herself onto the same chaise Marinette had fallen asleep on. "Have you even done the for the MDC x Gabriel shoot?" 

The designer's head shot up. "I did yours!"

"Mine?"

"I was gonna ask you to model," she said, trailing off.

Chloé grinned. "I'll do it."

"Well, of course Gabriel's style is different from mine so it's such a big clash of styles that people will love it."

"Who's doing the men's line? Adrien?"

"Yeah but you won't be modeling together. There can only be so many hand-stitched jackets that I make for this line, and most of them are going to celebrities and a few fans," Marinette said. "But I haven't finished Adrien's embroidery yet."

_"Oh shit I haven't finished Adrien's embroidery yet!"_

Chloé slapped her forehead. She immediately texted the Agreste boy, telling him that Marinette needed him for a fitting and that he should tell his father that. In reality, Chloé knew Marinette would need Adrien to stand there for hours, making sure that it fit perfectly and that the embroidery didn't clash with any part of the overall style. "He's on his way," the mayor's daughter told the designer, who nearly pricked her finger. "What?" 

"I texted him. He's on his way."

Marinette glared at her. "Chloé!" 

"Unless you want this photoshoot to be perfect, you're going to need him to stand there and make sure that shit fits perfectly. I know you, Mari."

The only response she got was silence, and then the sound of rumpled fabrics and things being moved. Marinette now held four dust bags, two of them for her friend and two of them for Adrien. "Gabriel and I both agreed that it should be a black and white collection, but since my style always included color, we made shit interesting," she explained, putting down three of the dust-bags so that she could unzip one. The dress was a deep scarlet, covered in black and white embroideries. It was a perfect combination of Marinette's colorful style and Gabriel's neutral. She put that down, draping it over another seat and picking up the other one. A suit jacket in dark blue, covered in painted with black and forest green, and a signed _MDC_ hidden in the cuff. "All of them combine our color schemes, and we've already sent out most of them to people like Jagged and Clara and Isabelle. But I'm going to need you to try these on."

Chloé stared at the dress, its flowing skirt and the story in the embroidery. "It's beautiful, Mari." 

"It is."

The two girls turned their head to the sound of the familiar voice, connected to the face of Adrien Agreste. "You couldn't have done better." 

"How long did you stand there?" Marinette asked, hiding the suit jacket behind her out of habit. "For a while. This place, it's incredible," Adrien complimented, moving to sit beside Chloé on the chaise. “I never would’ve thought you were MDC.”

“Careful, Adrien. Chloé might just stab you with a needle,” Marinette warned, handing him a piece he needed to fit. “Put this on, I need to make sure it looks good.”

And so that’s how it went, the three chattering while Marinette altered and perfected their photoshoot outfits. While the couture line was more of an MDC piece, the mass production line had more of Gabriel’s style, with an MDC signature and ultimately her designs.

**“I’M BEGINNING TO THINK YOU** don’t like Adrien anymore,” Chloé said once the model had left. She, of course, stayed, continuing to help Marinette put together the rest of her unfinished projects. “I don’t think I do,” Marinette whispered. “Not anymore, at least.”

It was obvious. Marinette was less flustered around him, could string sentences together perfectly, and could even give him a thank you hug. Her job as MDC changed a lot of things for her, and even if she stopped frequently talking to Alya, her once best friend, she wouldn’t turn away the opportunities she’d gotten as MDC. Working with her favorite stars was a dream come true, and finally settling her feud with Chloé was almost therapeutic. But she did miss her old friends, dearly so. Marinette was hoping that once her identity was out, that she could hang out with her friends more, talk to them more often and such. That wasn't so easy with her secret, and the fact that she could barely scrape some time for school with all the projects she was working on. The celebrities she worked for knew that she was only in lycée, and that she needed lots of time, time she was running out of. Every piece could take her days, either if it's embroidery or constructing or just adding little details that make the piece MDC.

"Marinette?" Chloé was running a hand over the designer's face.

Marinette blinked, shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

Chloé scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Tired? I'm sure you've only had 10 hours of sleep—," she sat up "—this week." Marinette recounted, from Monday to that Thursday, the length of sleep she'd had. "I'm right, and you know it."

And right she was. Marinette was scraping up sleep, but the amount she got wasn't enough. "You can't be a good designer if you don't sleep," Chloé said lowly, pulling her up from the chair Marinette sat on. "Come on, I'll send you most of my notes, and some of the projects we have to do."

So she followed the blonde, who led her up into her bedroom, where she finally collapsed on her bed. "I haven't seen this room for a while," she told Chloé, who was about to leave. "That's cause you live in the other room now. If you had a shower and a bed there, you would've made it your home," was all the other girl retorted, before she waved Marinette goodbye and climbed down the hatch. So the designer was left alone, and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep in her bed, and not the chaise in her design room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloenette for the soul ;))

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy, i wrote this chapter too late.


End file.
